Forum:Contradiction in Bioshock 'Rapture'
I've read Bioshock Rapture and although I enjoyed the novel there is a certain contradiction present in the book regarding Suchong. In the games it is implied that Suchong's death occurred before work on the Alpha Series was even completed. And that in Bioshock 2 Multiplayer screen loading quotes; Sullivan was the one to discover his body after he was killed. Seems though John Shirley missed that little detail as stated in his novel Suchong is still very much alive after the deployment of the Bouncer and Rosie. and Sullivan's assumed suicide.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 02:45, 2011 September 11 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :The novel isn't canon and makes a couple of mistakes, like the part where it says Ryan strangled Jasmine Jolene when in fact he beat her to death with a lead pipe. Although John Shirley did a great job with the novel and paid a great deal of attention to detail, nobody's perfect. --Willbachbakal 12:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I guess that makes sense.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:55, 2011 September 11 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :::Yes, also in the novel some Audio Diaries were 'said' in different places than the actual recording location. Like Tenenbaum saying something from one of her ADs in the labs of Fontaine Futuristics. When you listen to the Diary however you hear the background noises of Arcadia. --The Sanity Assassin 18:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) In a lot of cases I felt that Shirley misinterpreted things in his timeline. For instance, in chapter 7 there is a scene set in 1949 in which Suchong, Tenenbaum, and Gilbert Alexander are all working together for Ryan on a secret genetic project melding man and metal (an obvious precursor to the Big Daddy). However, in 1949 all three of those scientists would actually have been working for Fontaine Futuristics (as revealed by a Teleport Plasmid advertisement). Even if you discount the date in that advertisement, several of Andrew Ryan's Audio Diaries make it seem like Ryan wasn't even interested in genetic research until Fontaine Futuristics started making a huge profit from it ("Fontaine Must Go" & "Working Late Again"), so it is highly unlikely that Ryan would have commissioned such a project that early on. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You just reminded me of something else. In the novel Suchong and Tenenbaum have been working together for Ryan, but if you listen to the Mozart of Genetics Audio Diary of Suchong it seems that he first met her when Fontaine brought her to the Futuristics. -- The Sanity Assassin 14:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::That's a good point. I hadn't even noticed that. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::---------------------------------------------------- ---- (as revealed by a Teleport Plasmid advertisement). with a 1948 date on it ? Thats rather early for anything having to do with ADAM developments (and is probably a mistake by the artist before they had the timelines pinned down) ---- https://bioshock.fandom.com/wiki/Cheap_Son_of_a_Bitch I suppose there are other things that Suchong could have worked on for Ryan before working for Fontaine (Ryan in this audio diary might be a customer of Fontaine Futuristics at the later time). DId Suchong come to Rapture even before Fontaine arrived or had built up his criminal empire to afford to creat Fontaine Futuristics (or a predecessor company). He might have worked for Ryan back then -- and possibly there was the pre-ADAM problem of outside City Maintenance - when having someone permanently in the diving suit might have been a solution (exiled criminals that early ?? nothing new in real world about using prisoners for experiments -- cyborgs dont have to be genetic or using possibly non-ADAM genetics) ---- .